Training of the Tongue
by yaoishipping98
Summary: "So Mockingbird, if I was your first kiss how come your so good at it? Hmm?", Crow asked teasingly. "Other then natural talent I guess my kissing skills could be because of the cherry stems." "Why don't you teach me?" ONESHOT.


Training of the Tongue

**Disclaim**: I do not own Deadman Wonderland

It was the middle of the night and all was quiet. All there was to be heard was the panting from Crow, who was training. His muscles rippling as he sliced the wooden dummies with his Crow Claw, he kept an eye on the time. Soon, he would have to eat a piece of that bitter, candy antidote again. Cash points weren't a problem for Crow, he just hated the thought of how he was a pawn to the creators of DW. After a few minutes more, the timer on his hip went off. " Time to down another piece of that bitter life line", Crow thought grimly as he turned the alarm off and reached for the candy in his back pocket. Suddenly he felt a hand take that candy, but it wasn't his own. It was the Mockingbird. "Of all people", he thought. "It had to be that gay psycho , but then again no one else could have ever gotten that close to me without their heads being cut off." He quickly turned to face him as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Y-you again? Hand over that candy Mockingbird!", He shouted angrily. "Why must you always play silly games like this?"

"Awww but Crow, I know its not like you can't get more. Why so grumpy? Why so mean today?", Mockingbird asked with a fake frown. "You don't hate me do you Crow? You know I love you!"

"That's the only candy I have with me you idiot and I need the antidote within the next hour! And stop s-saying that!", Crow replied blushing even more.

"Hmmm? Stop saying what Crow? That I love you? I do, really!, Mockingbird purred, as he started to circle around Crow in a predatory manner. " I want you Crow."

Crow was about to retort when Mockingbird pounced, knocking him to the floor. "Ow! W-what do you think your doing? Get the hell off of me! Ahh, Mockingbird s-stop! Nnn...", Crow demanded as Mockingbird ripped open his shirt and started to lick down his neck, to his shoulder.

Mockingbird only chuckled as he nipped and kissed Crow. "We both know you don't mean that love, now let me get a better taste of you.", He said before he bit down on Crows shoulder with his fairly pointy teeth. Crow gasped in surprise loudly, and struggled to get free but Mockingbird held him down by placing both his hands on Crows chest. After a few moments Mockingbird pulled back, licking the blood off his lips. "Now your mine, Crow. That mark proves that you belong to me.", Mockingbird said softly. "I'll never let you go now."

Crow who was still unable to get up turned his head to the side and quietly asked, "Why?" A few moments of silence passed, then the sound of a wrapper crackling reached Crows ears. "Are you eating my candy?", Crow asked weakly. He got no verbal response as the man above him popped the candy into his own mouth, but then Mockingbird gently grasped Crows chin with one hand and pulled him into a open mouthed kiss. Crows eyes widened as he felt the bitter candy side into his own mouth, forcing him to swallow. He tried to pull away but again he was held in the firm grip of the Mockingbird. Soon though he hesitantly started to kiss back and he moaned when he felt a soft, wet tongue brush against his. The taste of his blood and the candy mixed, creating an odd sensation that tingled on both of their tongues. After a minute more of kissing, they had to reluctantly part for air.

They stared into each others eyes for a while, not wanting the moment to end. Slowly Mockingbird got off of Crow in favor of lying beside him on his back. "You never answered me...", Crow finally said. Mockingbird stared with a confused look on his face so Crow continued. "W-why would you want me? I'm sure you have someone else right?", Crow asked quietly.

"Crow, I love you. I've told you that many times. You were my first taste of blood, my first hug, and now my first kiss.", Mockingbird said smiling lightly as he turned to his side to look at Crow.

"I...I might just love you to, even if you are a gay psycho Mockingbird.", Crow whispered as he also turned onto his side. Trying to hide his now ruby red face, he leaned into Mockingbird wrapping him in his arms. His face flush against Mockingbirds small, warm chest.

Mockingbird laughed aloud and also laid an arm across Crow, pulling them even closer. "I'm glad Crow, will you be mine? I want all my firsts to be with you.", Mockingbird admitted shyly. "Will you?"

Crow nodded against him and sighed happily. "So Mockingbird, if I was your first kiss how come your so good at it? Hmm?", Crow asked teasingly.

"Well... I've read up on how two guys can be an a relationship and all that.", He said awkwardly. "Other then natural talent I guess my kissing skills could be because of the cherry stems."

"Oh...what do you mean by cherry stems?", Crow asked thoroughly confused. Mockingbird thought for a bit, sighed inwardly, and slowly let go of Crow so he could stand up. "I'll show you, or you won't understand. "He practically whimpered when I got up.", Mockingbird thought, grinning as he walked to the small, random fridge nearby. "Now lets see ~...Aaha, found it", he said aloud as he pulled out a jar of cherries. "I was sure I left this here last week!" Crow just watched as Mockingbird opened the jar, took only a long cherry stem, and set the rest on a stool. Crow pushed himself off the floor just as Mockingbird put the cherry stem in his mouth and began to maneuver it. Mockingbird then stuck his tongue out, to show Crow the stem. It had been tied into a bow. Seeing this Crow laughed, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I should have known it was something weird like that.", Crow joked, a smirk on his face. "Why don't you teach me?" Mockingbirds grin seemed to stretch across his entire face as he grabbed two whole cherries, and pulled Crow into another room that happened to have a large couch. They sat down side by side and each ate a cherry slowly. "Hey Mockingbird?, Think you would be able to teach me without the stems?", Crow asked far from innocently. Mockingbird nodded his head instantly and pressed closer to Crow, looking him in the eye as he pressed their lips together. Feeling Crow nip his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to let his tongue enter. Their tongues danced together softly at first, but soon the kiss turned into a battle for dominance. Soon though they had to break apart, their lungs begging for air.

"T-that was good.", Mockingbird managed to pant out. "Your one hell of a quick learner yourself Crow." Crow smiled and laid down, pulling Mockingbird to lay partially on top of him. "I defiantly enjoy the lingering taste of cherry from your mouth compared to the candy.", Crow said sleepily. Mockingbird giggled and nuzzled into Crow, enjoying the scent of his skin. "Can I ask you one thing?" Crow nodded. "Call me Toto when we're alone, please?", Mockingbird asked. Crow kissed him on the forehead lightly. "I'd love to, and you can also call me by my first name.", Crow answered. "Alright.", Mockingbird purred out. "Goodnight Senji, I love you.~", Mockingbird mumbled softly, shutting his eyes. "Goodnight Toto, I love you as well.", Crow whispered just before falling asleep himself.

(Extra)

Someone had been watching from inside a wall vent the entire time. She laughed silently, knowing that Senji and Toto would have ended up as lovers one way or another. She yawned, plenty tired herself, and decided to go back to her own hidden room. Not a trace of evidence was left to prove that Senji and Toto had been peeped on. Nothing besides a trail of cookie crumbs anyway.

End~

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
